falloutfandomcom_ja-20200213-history
Agility
Agility is one of the seven primary statistics in the SPECIAL system. ''Fallout'', Fallout 2 and Fallout Tactics Action point allocation is based on the AG stat. Therefore, a character that wishes to keep an enemy on its toes, or claws, needs to have a high Agility in order to have multiple combat moves. It is a critical stat for anyone interested in the more mobile and visceral skills, such as unarmed and small guns. Other skills rely on it, but these have higher values in AG investment. In Fallout Tactics, the Continuous Turn-Based (CTB) style required real-time generation of action points that was based on the character's AG stat. Ways to increase Agility * In Fallout 1, the Brotherhood of Steel in Lost Hills can perform an operation to permanently increase Agility by 1, assuming the player can afford it. * In Fallout 1 and Fallout 2, Agility can be raised by using psycho which gives a temporary +3, and by using Buffout which gives a temporary +2. * Agility can be raised in Fallout 2 by using Monument chunk which gives a temporary +3. * In Fallout 2, The Chosen One can get a permanent +1 Agility by first sleeping with Miss Kitty and immediately afterwards sleeping with one of her prostitutes. ''Fallout 3'' Modifies: Action Points available for V.A.T.S., and the Small Guns and Sneak skills. Agility determines the number of Action Points available for use in V.A.T.S. (base AP determined by 65 + Agility*2, and can be raised by perks and some items). Agility-based Perks Ways to increase Agility ;Permanent * Bobblehead - Agility (+1) * Intense Training perk (+1) * No Weaknesses perk (will raise base to 5 if below 5) * Almost Perfect perk (will raise base to 9 if below 9) ;Temporary * Armor and clothing ** AntAgonizer's costume, Brahmin-skin outfit, Maple's garb, wasteland settler outfit, wasteland wanderer outfit (+1) ** Poplar's hood (+1) ** Most variants of pre-War outfits, including dirty variants (+1) ** Laborer outfit, tattered slave outfit, worn slave outfit (+1) * Fire ant nectar (+4) ''Fallout: New Vegas'' Modifies: Action Points available for V.A.T.S., draw and holster speed, reload speed, and the Guns and Sneak skills. Agility determines the number of action points available for use in V.A.T.S. (base AP determined by 65 + (Agility x3), and can be raised by perks and some items). The holster/reload time is modified in percentage by 10*(1+Agility)% from 100% base value. Agility below 5 makes reloading slower. reload\,time\,in\,seconds = \frac{WeaponReloadTime}{((0.5+Agility*0.1)*modifier)} Modifier Rapid Reload = 1.25 Agility-based perks Level names and statistics Ways to increase Agility ;Permanent * Agility Implant available at the New Vegas medical clinic (+1) * Small Frame trait (+1) * Intense Training perk (+1) * Completing the quest The Apocalypse or The End will allow raising any one primary statistic by 1. ;Temporary * Armor and clothing ** Brahmin-skin outfit, Gladiator armor, wasteland legend outfit, wasteland settler outfit, wasteland wanderer outfit (+1) ** Most variants of pre-War outfits (+1) ** Stealth suit Mk II (+1) ** Courier duster, riot gear, marked scout armor (+1) * Chems ** Coyote tobacco chew (+1) ** Fire ant nectar (+4) * Traits ** Claustrophobia (+1 while outdoors, but -1 indoors) ** Early Bird (+2 between 6am and 12pm, but -1 between 6pm and 6am) Notes * Contrary to Agility's description in-game, and what the Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide states, Agility does not affect run speed. This can easily be proven in-game with a stopwatch, measuring the time it takes to travel a given distance with a 1 Agility and a 10 Agility character (the same time). * If the player character's Agility stat is the most extreme (highest or lowest), Doc Mitchell will either say "Most patients don't get out of bed after being shot and then move like they was in perfect control. You're unusual, I'll say that." (for highest) or "Don't have all of your coordination back yet, it looks like. You should think about doing some rehab." (For lowest) ''Fallout 4'' Category:Fallout primary statistics Category:Fallout 2 primary statistics Category:Fallout 3 primary statistics Category:Fallout: New Vegas primary statistics Category:Fallout 4 primary statistics Category:Fallout Tactics primary statistics Category:Van Buren primary statistics Category:J.E. Sawyer's Fallout RPG primary statistics Category:Lionheart primary statistics Category:TORN primary statistics de:Beweglichkeit en:Agility es:Agilidad fr:Agilité hu:Agility nl:Behendigheid no:Agility pl:Zręczność pt:Agility pt-br:Agility ru:Ловкость sv:Skicklighet uk:Спритність